We Want You Back
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Four months after Thomas left and everyone is miserable! Mordecai and Rigby decide to take matters into their own hands but they unfortunately cause their friend trouble (Rewrite of Wishing) Rated T for violence and the mention of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm posting this story up in place of "Wishing" because we thought that story was too short and it just didn't impress us. So this one will be like a chapter or two longer than "Wishing" But it still revolves around the same concept. Okay enjoy. :)**

* * *

It was a morning like any other morning. The famous gang of our favorite characters were sitting on the steps in front of the house awaiting their daily chore assignments.

"Alright, so we have the Senior Citizens' Bingo Game today. Skips, you'll be setting up the tables and the chairs. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two will be in charge of getting the supplies that the seniors will use to play Bingo." said the gumball machine,

The goblin-like man and his ghost friend responded to their orders with a high five, as always. "Pops, you're in charge of prizes." "Good show! Jolly good show!" laughed the happy old man, "And, Mordecai and Rigby, you two are in charge of refreshments and I also have another job for you. Since we are now down a man, I'm putting you two in charge of picking up the elderly." said Benson,

"Awww What!" The duo exclaimed, "Why do we have to be the ones to pick up the elderly!" yelled Rigby, "Because everyone else has a much bigger task." "What about Muscle Man and High Fives? All they have to do is get the stuff to play bingo!" yelled Mordecai, "Just pick up the elderly and bring them here for bingo or you're both fired!" screamed Benson,

* * *

 **Short I know...I'll update tomorrow I promise...**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding a Friend

**A.N: Hey guys, I'm back just like I promised. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were at the refreshments table stacking up clear, plastic cups, on the white table cloth while the others were doing their chores around them.

"Ugh! Dude this SUCKS!" yelled Rigby, "Dude, I know!" Mordecai responded, "Muscle Man was right, Thomas really _was_ always stuck with the cruddy jobs we used to do. Now that he's gone, we have to do them again." "And now that he's gone, we have no one to dump chores onto!" Rigby complained,

"I know it sucks dude. But not just with jobs, Ever since he left, everything's just been different. Like for example, Benson has been really stressed and more angry with one worker gone, Pops has been his cheerful self but not nearly as cheerful as he was before he left. And also, Haven't you noticed that Muscle Man hasn't been _pranking_ anyone lately?

"You're right." said Rigby in sudden realization, "Dude, it's like everything's different now. Everyone is all stressed out and acting strange and they don't even have time to hang out anymore and they act all somber. It's almost as if someone has died."

"Or left us high and dry." continued the Blue Jay,

"The two suddenly began to remember their Exit 9b adventure and how Thomas saved their lives and their park. Then they remembered the good days when it was all eight of them, Then the whole Russian adventure and how he left them at the end. Suddenly, their reminiscing was cut short thanks to a certain gumball machine.

"Mordecai! Rigby! What are you two doing! Get back to work now or you're FIRED!" Benson screamed,

As the gumball machine walked away, A lightbulb went off in the blue jay's head.

Mordecai snapped his fingers, "Dude I got it!" "Got what?" asked Rigby,

"I've got the perfect idea to get this park back to normal!" The blue jay said with pride, "Tell everyone to suck it up?" The raccoon asked,

Mordecai punched Rigby in his side, "No dude, I know what we need to do, We need to bring Thomas back." "Dude, Seriously? How do you know that's even the case?" Rigby asked,

"Dude, Think about it, It's like I said, Everything has been different since he left. The park is like a puzzle, In order to make it full again, we need to bring back the missing puzzle piece." Mordecai explained,

Then the raccoon smiled but the smile suddenly turned into a troubled look,"But how do we find him? This was like 4 months ago. Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Well, let's think. If I were a Russian spy and my cover's been blown, Where would I be? There's no way he could've left the state or country, too risky. Same for if he left town. That leaves...Oh no...The bad side of town."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby went over to the bad side of town, The same area where Rigby was looking for Bert Coleman in "Expert or Liar."

Rigby looked at Mordecai as if he was about to faint."Mord...e...cai…How..much..longer?" "I…don't know dude….Let's search a bit more..Then we'll stop for a rest." said Mordecai with a tired look on his face as well,

The two walked for a few minutes longer until they were suddenly pulled into a dark alley and were held up against the brick wall by a strong, bald, muscular man with a sleeveless leather jacket and jeans with small, black boots while his motorcycle gang were right behind him giving the two evil glares with their arms folded.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in our territory!"

yelled the masculine man with his loud and intimidating voice, "M-Mordecai and Rigby." choked Mordecai, "Mordecai and Rigby huh? Well, who cares who you are! you'll have to answer to The Boss." "Please, Just let us go, We're just trying to find our friend, Thomas!" yelled Mordecai,

"Wait!" a voice called from the distance, Then a figure showed up at the entrance of the alley. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with his hood covering his face.

The figure stepped forward, "Let them go." he ordered, The strong man then released his grip on Mordecai and Rigby and the two of them fell to ground clutching their throats while gasping for breath.

"Very well, Boss." the strong man said, The figure walked over to Mordecai and Rigby and stuck out his hand."Here, let me help you guys up." The figure pulled Mordecai and Rigby onto their feet."Very sorry about that, Skulls over here doesn't like visitors."

That voice...It couldn't be...The missing friend that they were searching for? "Thomas?" said Mordecai,

The figure pulled down his hood and it WAS Thomas.

"Thomas! Dude! Thank god we've found you!" yelled Mordecai,

"Good to see you guys as well." Thomas replied, "But what do you guys think you are doing? You almost got yourselves killed just now!"

"We'll explain everything. But know anywhere safer to go?" asked Mordecai,

"Actually I do." he answered,

* * *

Our two heroes and their friend along with his new gang went to this nearby bar where they stayed low and out of other people's attention. The bar was kind of filthy with garbage and crap all over the floor and people arguing at the bar.

"So what happened? What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked,

"Couldn't leave the state, Couldn't leave the country. The CIA was on my tail and I needed somewhere to lay low until I shook them off. When I first arrived in this part of town, I was almost torn to shreds. But I managed to intimidate a certain group of bikers and thugs who would protect me and harm those who posed as a threat to me."

"Dude, Everything at the park's been miserable since you left!" Mordecai yelled, "Benson's been stressed, Pops has been less cheery, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are pranking less often, and even Skips has been off his game lately. He hasn't been working out that much."

"So what we're basically saying is: Come back man!"Rigby cried, "We miss you! Why did you even leave in the first place?"

Thomas sighed, "You want the truth? Fine. I left because you knew too much. I am not safe to be around, I was raised to be a weapon, to carry out top secret plans and silence those who would get in my way." "I didn't want you guys to get hurt again. Plus, Now that the FBI is chasing me, me staying would only jeopardize your safety. You guys could possibly get hurt or worse. Because of me."

Mordecai looked at rigby, who just gave him a look back. Then the two turned to their friend and Mordecai said,

"Dude, It wouldn't matter if we got tangled up in one of your crazy conspiracies. We'd find a way out of it somehow, We always do."

Thomas and his gang just stared at the blue jay and the raccoon."So, will you come with us?" _asked Rigby,_

The group was silent for a moment, waiting for a response. Finally, Thomas said, "I can't!"

"Aww come on!"yelled Rigby, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What do you mean NO?" asked Mordecai _,_ "I mean, I won't get you guys in danger again. That's why I can't return." Thomas explained to them, "I'm telling you, As long as I am a spy, I will remain as nothing but a threat to you guys."

Their conversation was immediately interrupted when men started crashing through the windows. They quickly handcuffed Thomas and his gang while Mordecai and Rigby hid under the table of the booth they were sitting at, watching in astonishment as their friend was being arrested.

* * *

 **Oh my God! Thomas got arrested! What will the guys do? Will they be able to save their friend? Stay tuned...**


	3. Chapter 3: Death Sentence

Mordecai and Rigby ran out of the bar and dashed around a few corners. "We gotta get back to the park and tell everybody!" Mordecai told his friend. They continued to run and finally saw the park sign. They ran faster and faster and faster but when they reached the park house, it was too late. FBI and CIA vans were parked in front of the house and FB helicopters were hovering over the park, with searchlights on.

Mordecai and Rigby dashed into the house and ran into the living room where everyone was sitting on the couch handcuffed while the same two FBI agents from "Steak me Amadeus" were eyeing them evilly and glared at the two as they ran in.

"Mordecai? Rigby?" asked Kessler, The two just stared at her and her partner awkwardly, They didn't know what to do, everyone was handcuffed and they feared that they would soon be too.

"What are you guys doing in our house?" Mordecai asked, "You tell me." Kessler responded, "You see, We recently captured a russian spy and we tracked to him working here." she explained, "You know any russian spies?"

"The guys tried to hide the fact that they did and they could already tell that the spy they were talking about was Thomas.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Mordecai said, "We don't know anyone from Russia let alone a spy." Kessler's partner looked at Kessler and she looked back at him. Then her eyes fell back on the blue jay and the raccoon.

"Very well, if that's what you claim...Then we'll take your word for it…" Everyone sighed, "Don't worry citizens, By tomorrow this whole situation will be just a memory." She said as they were walking out, "What do you mean?" Mordecai asked, "That russian spy is on death row, we're executing him in the morning." Then with that, they left.

Mordecai and Rigby looked out the window and saw the vans and helicopters fly and drive away.

"Death row?!" Mordecai said putting his hands to his head, "Oh no…What did we do?" he groaned,

"What are you guys talking about?!" Benson snapped, "We wanted to bring Thomas back because everyone was missing him, and we found him but then the FBI and CIA found him!" Mordecai explained,

"WHAT?!" Benson yelled, "Oh that's just great! As if his life wasn't already bad enough! But now he's going to _die_ because of you two idiots! I hope you're happy with what you've done!" "He's not gonna die." Mordecai said, "What?" Benson asked, "We're busting him out of prison." Then Mordecai and Rigby did their "Hm Hm Hm Hm Hm" Thing.


End file.
